The Secret of Snowhaven
by Blue-Eyed Cat
Summary: Meet Maya Shapiro and Seirina Dochas, the bad kids of Snowhaven Academy for the Gifted. Why are they gifted you ask? Because everyone there has abilities unlike the world has ever seen. Neither of them thought that they would ever meet Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, nor did they think one of them would fall in love with him. But that's exactly what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

You know, I never would have thought that little old me, in little old Snowhaven, would be any different than any other person in this town. I mean, who would want to come to a town thats only known for the academy? That's right, I said academy. Although to be more exact, Snowhaven Academy for the Gifted. It's the only school here in Snowhaven, North Carolina, and it is super strict. Although, me and my friend always seem to find the loopholes in the rules. There is hardly any rule that doesn't have a loophole and somehow, my best friend and I always find them.

Speaking of my best friend, where is she? She was supposed to meet me here a couple minutes ago so we could walk to school together. I stood on the sidewalk in my dark blue hoodie, the hood pulled up, my hands stuffed into my jeans pockets. I looked up and down my street, looking for the blonde hair belonging to my best friend. I felt my jacket pocket buzz and HTTYD music began blaring. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, the black Umbreon case cold in my hand. The screen lit with my best friends name. "_CALLING: Seirina Dochas_" I tapped the "answer" button and put the phone to my ear.

"Seiri, where the heck are you? You were supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"Hey, I'm gonna be a couple minutes late. Sorry. Parents are lecturing me." I could practically see her rolling her eyes. I smiled, then sighed.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get to the academy."

"Good luck, Maya."

I hung up and sighed, exasperatedly. Today, was not a good day. I woke up late, my hair doesn't want to cooperate, and now I had to face the name calling by myself. This day couldn't get worse. Of course, just as I thought that, it did. A car passed by and splashed water on me, soaking my clothes. Great, now my clothes are wet, and its 30 degrees outside. I just shook my head and walked down the street toward the academy.

Finally, I came to the gates of the Snowhaven Academy for the Gifted. The iron bars looked cold and uninviting, just like the school. Even though the school was supposedly one of the best, you would think that it would look friendly, but really the wood walls and metal roof only made it look scary. I had been here since I was able to walk, the longest anyone had been here except for Seiri. Maybe that's why we got along so well.

I walked down the drive and toward the school, passing the statue of Snowhaven's founder, Jason Dochas, one of Seiri's ancestors. I stopped and looked at the bronze version of him sitting on a horse, a sword outstretched. I shook my head, passing it, my head bent against the cold. I reached the steps and put my foot on the first one, not looking up, and was immediately pushed back down again.

"Look who it is, guys! Freak decided to finally show up. Where's Siri? Or did she finally listen to us and ditched you for better friends?" I didn't look up, knowing that it would only make things worse.

"Hey, Freak! I'm talking to you! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The owner of the voice shoved me, pushing me backwards, then grabbed my jacket, catching me and throwing my hood off. I met the person's eyes.

"Good morning, Neilah. What insults do you have for me today?"

"Oh, not insults. But I did notice that your clothes are wet. Allow me to help," Neilah sneered.

She moved her right hand gracefully, and the water that soaked my jacket and jeans flowed out, coating her hand. Confused? That's because everyone here at Snowhaven has some sort of ability, be it controlling an element, superhuman abilities, or even controlling time. Neilah happened to be able to control water.

I smiled and started moving around her, knowing that she wouldn't be nice, but a girl could hope right? I felt someone grab hold of my hood, dump something into it, then forced the hood over my head. Cold snow fell down around my face and into my jacket, making me shiver uncontrollably. I heard Neilah and her gang of bullies laugh mockingly, and walk around me, calling me names and whispering insults in my ears. I just grit my teeth and waited for them to leave, then I started walking to the nurse's office. It always happened like this but I was never sure what they would do next.

I walked into Mrs. Jill's office, the portly woman looking up from her computer.

"Well, good morning, Maya. What do you need this morning?"

"Can you dry my jacket? Neilah put some snow in it and now its soaked."

"Of course, dear. Just take it off and I'll dry it while you get yourself cleaned up."

I thanked her and took off my beloved jacket, and went into the nearby bathroom. I looked into the mirror. A 17-year-old girl with blonde-almost brown, curly hair stared back at me, her blue eyes bright. My name, is Maya Shapiro, or "Freak" to the popular kids. Even some of the kids that were shunned by the preps called me Freak. They called me that because everyone knew what everyone's ability was, except mine and Seiri's. I smoothed my hair down, even though I knew that it would just spring back to it's normal frizzy self. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, walking over to Mrs. Jill. She smiled and handed me my jacket, the fabric still warm. Her ability was heat. Mrs. Jill had always been like a grandmotherly figure to me, since mine died when I was younger. I smiled and took the jacket, putting it back on, and gave her a hug.

"Maya, are you in here?" A whirl of blonde hair came into the office, also known as Seirina. She ran over to me, and looked me over. Satisfied that I wasn't physically hurt, she stepped back and I told her what happened. Her eyes widened in anger.

"Neilah did that?! She will pay!"

I clenched my fists. The objects around the room began to rattle, a couple of the lighter ones floating slightly. I closed my eyes, trying to get it under control but it wasn't working. Seiri must have noticed because I heard a soft song in my ear. Immediately, my anger disappeared, and I felt calmer. I breathed out slowly and opened my eyes. Distantly, I heard the tardy bell ring, but I knew we were going to be late, just like every day. I smiled at Seiri and hugged her.

"Come on, Maya. Time to get to class." She turned to Mrs. Jill. "May we have a pass to our class?"

"Of course, dears. I hope you two have a good day." She wrote something on a blue piece of paper and handed it to Seiri, then we both walked to our lockers, getting our books, and then went to our first class of the day, Calculus for me, and Literature for her. This was going to be a long day.

**Hey guys! I am writing this story with DragonIceFury, so don't give all the credit to me. Tell me what you think!**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**~Cat and Icy**


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Of Snowhaven Ch.2

**_Seirìna POV_**

After Maya and I had parted ways, I headed towards Literature. Not my best class, I admit. But the teacher was the meanest, meaning I loved to prank him. So did Maya.

Oh, where are my manners? My name's Seirìna Dóchas, descendant of Jason Dóchas. Maya Shapíro, my best friend, was the descendant of Percy Shapíro, the other town founder. So technically, we're royalty.

Anyways, back to Literature. Well, I was in the back of the class, classified as the "troublemaker". That's a lie. I'm more of a... Mad Genius. Yeah, that's me.

As always, Neilah Picard and Tatum Wilson, who just happened to be my archenemies, were having a friendly duel. Water and Fire? Someone's going to get hurt. Specifically, Mr. Belford. Lucky me, I have the perfect power for this... But you didn't hear that from me.

Neilah and Tatum were sending a final wave of shots at each other, which I managed to slow down. Kaili was at the wrong angle, facing the door. Perfect.

Mr. Belford walked through the door at just the right moment. The blast of air collided with the water and fire, which had just started to touch, and sent them straight into Mr. Belford's face, courtesy of me speeding them up. How you ask? That's my little secret.

Anyways, the force of the impact sent Mr. Belford flying, not literally of course, into the infirmary. Best shot yet! Oh, thank God I caught that on camera... Maya would kill to see that.

But since Mr. Belford was unable to teach, again, we were free until next class. Score!

**_Seirìna POV-later_**

I was taking a walk after jumping out the window, and saw a white haired boy in a royal blue hoodie watching someone. Prank time? Yup.

I snuck up on him, quiet as a mouse, and stopped next to him. "So, who're we spying on?" I asked.

The boy, as expected, screamed. "Who are you?" He yelled. "Wait, you can see me?"

"Well, duh. I mean, who can't? Everyone here believes in Jack Frost... I think." Most could. Everyone but Maya. Every time I tried to point him out to her, she'd look straight through him. "So, who're we spying on?" I repeated.

"Her." Jack pointed to someone I knew so well. Maya. "She's beautiful..." The winter spirit sighed.

"'She' has a name. It's Maya. And… Are you crushing on my best friend?!"

"Wait. You know her? Can you introduce me?" There was an excited tone to his voice... I couldn't break him.

"Sure. But... She's the only one who can't... Who can't see you." I could only imagine how much that must've hurt him. "But I can try."

Surprisingly, Jack smiled. "That's great! When?"

"Meet me in the park after school. I'll see what I can do then."

**_Seirìna POV-later_**

"Hey, Maya, can you meet me in the park after school? I need to talk to you." I asked through my phone.

"Sure. See you soon."

"See you."

**Well guys, here's chapter 2 courtesy of my amazing co-writer, DragonIceFury! Hope you all like it, and please drop a review on the way out! **

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**~ Cat and Icy**


	3. Chapter 3

**SofS 3**

"See you."

I sighed, and hung up the phone then got up from my desk at home. I vaguely wondered why she wanted to see me, but I had learned a long time ago to just roll with it. I put my blue hoodie back on, Doctor Who Converses, and my favorite black, fingerless gloves before heading out the door. When I opened it, the cold air hit me like a brick. After I got over the initial shock of the cold, I stepped out onto the porch. Then I went down the sidewalk, heading in the direction of the park.

The only way to get to the park was to go through town since it was basically town square. As I entered the town, I looked at the graffiti covering the walls. Some of them were beautiful, in a strange way, but others were just there to desecrate the town. That's another thing. Snowhaven is possibly the quietest town you will ever find. Nothing newsworthy ever happens, unless someone decides to go be a superhero and reveals where they are from. That always ends badly.

I passed the local grocery store, Gerry's. It wasn't that big but it got the job done. As I passed the windows, I glanced at the adds for ice cream and debated going in to buy some for Seirì and I. In the end I decided not to because Seirì wouldn't have told me to come unless it was important, so I continued on my way.

Next was the bakery. Seirì and I often liked to window shop here, gazing at the dozens of beautiful cakes. There was a cake for any occasion. Valentines, Father's Day, even your long lost, ugly cousin's birthday. Not to mention they could do any and every theme known to mankind. Seirì and I often daydreamed about eating one of the sugary treats.

And finally, there was Suzie Q's, the diner that brought our quiet town the most attention, other than when "superheroes" revealed their hometown. Why? Mrs. Dòchas owns it. And why is that such a big deal you ask? Well Seirì's mom has the ability to make any meal out of anything. She could probably make the best five course meal you will ever taste out of a can of trash. Trust me. Seirì and I have tried. We've even had Guy Fieri from "Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives" come and try the food. He was in love with it. Ever since then, the tourists come for the food. But it's still a quiet town.

Finally, I made it to the park. I walked down the path, looking at the beautiful scenery around me. The trees rustled softly in the breeze, the sound of crickets and frogs creating a beautiful symphony. I smiled and relaxed in the semi-quiet. Finally, I saw Seirì up ahead. She was sitting on a bench, looking like she was talking to someone. But who?

**_Seirìna POV_**

I was waiting in the park for both parties. Jack, of course, was the first to arrive.

"Is she here yet?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Maya is totally here. That's why I was standing here alone." I said sarcastically.

"Geez, I was just asking. No need to be rude." Jack gave off a pout. I couldn't hurt his childish aura.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I wasn't trying to be rude. I was just being... Sarcastic." I tried to explain. Good going, Seirì. You just made it worse!

Jack just smiled slightly. "It's okay. I don't blame you. I'd be the same if I were in your position."

I scoffed. "Sure. If you were introducing two people where one can't be seen by the other and the invisible one is love struck."

"Oh... Well, when you put it that way..." Jack deflated.

"Oh, shh! Here she comes!" I whispered fervently to him.

This was going to be hard.

**_Maya POV _**

I walked up to Seirì, curious.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Maya, I need you to do something for me. Stand right here." She pointed to a spot in front of her. I went there and stood, still confused. She pulled out her mirror from her pocket, one that she carried with her everywhere for some odd reason. I think it helped with some of her pranks. Anyway, back to the mirror. She pulled it out and pointed it toward me.

"Look beside you in the mirror. Just do it."

I sighed exasperatedly, but looked into the mirror.

"All I see i-" There in the mirror, standing next to me, was a boy. He had a dark blue hoodie on, similar to mine except there wasn't a zipper on it, and his had frost in delicate designs running across it. He also wore brown pants but no shoes. Clutched in his hand is a shepherd's crook, also covered in frost. But the weirdest thing about him is his white hair. It shone from the light, almost like snow. His slate grey eyes looked at mine with a determined glint, but behind it, there was something that looked mischievous. I backed away, starting to freak out.

"Seirì, why is there a boy standing next to me in the mirror but he's not really there?" I kept glancing between the mirror and the empty air beside me.

"He is there, Maya. Remember all those times that I told you that Jack Frost was around?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That's Jack."

I stopped and gasped. She was right. I looked to the side where I saw Jack in the mirror, and there he was.

"J-Jack? Is it really you?"

"You can see me? You can actually see me?"

I nodded, my expression incredulous. The God of Fun, was right there standing in front of me. He was just like what I saw in the mirror, but there was another emotion in his eyes, one I couldn't decipher.

"Yay you can see him! Now, I'm gonna give you two time to get to know each other, bye!" Seirì ran off, leaving Jack and I alone in the park.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"Do you want to go to Suzie Q's? We can get a table and talk, and eat and-"

I cut him off. "That sounds nice, Jack." I smiled and walked with Jack, watching how where he stepped, frost spread. It was beautiful.

**Hey guys! Thank you dragatha for reviewing! Please drop a review on the way through with your thoughts on the story, or how you think it could be better! Thanks!**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**~Cat and Icy**


	4. Chapter 4

**SofS 4**

As Jack led me to Suzie Q's, I found myself watching him. He strode across the grass, frost following him and settling in the blades. I noticed that he liked to jump on things and walk across them, almost as if he was showing off. Currently, he was walking across a railing beside me, his staff slung across his shoulders. I noticed the railing was now frozen. He reached the end of the railing and was about to jump off but he slipped and fell.

"Jack!" I yelled and leapt forward to catch him, but he suddenly shot upward, as if the wind had caught him and bent to his will. I looked up in wonder as he laughed, and flew in the air, enjoying himself. I was curious, but then I remembered. The winds bent to Jack Frost! Of course! I rolled my eyes up at him but continued on to the diner.

"Maya! Maya, wait!" I ignored him. Jack landed in front of me, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Jack, you scared me! I thought you were going to hurt yourself," I said. I was a little hurt he would even play a trick like that.

I watched as the realization that he had scared me hit him. His eyes filled with remorse.

"I am so sorry, Maya. I didn't even think about it. Will you please forgive me?"

I couldn't resist those puppy eyes. I sighed. "Yes, I forgive you, but don't scare me like that again."

Jack drew an x over his heart. "Cross my heart."

I smiled at the gesture and started walking to the diner again. We made it to the door and Jack, like a gentleman, opened the door and let me go in first. I smiled and walked to the counter where they would seat us. The waitress looked up.

"Table for two?"

"Yes, thank you."

The waitress smiled and led us to a table in the far corner, next to a window. She set down two menus and napkins, took our drink orders (mine being sweet tea, Jack's being Dr. Pepper), then left us to look at our menus.

I opened my menu up to look at the choices, even though I knew the waitress would already have my order, but it was a way to stall. I glanced up over my menu occasionally, stealing glances at Jack. He was looking out the window, his fingertip tracing a design on the glass. I looked closer and saw that frost was spreading along where he touched, making beautiful swirls and curlicues. I realized that I'd been caught when Jack looked at me, smiling slightly. I smiled back, gathering the courage to try and start a conversation.

"What? Am I gorgeous or something?" I grinned, not even thinking about what he would say to that.

Jack smiled softly. "Yes. You are."

I blushed, unable to speak. At my blush, Jack grinned. The waitress came back, asking for our orders. I told her that I would have the usual. Jack's order surprised me though.

"I would like my usual as well. Thanks, Jane!" Jack smiled at the waitress and for some reason, I felt a little anger at that. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I realized something. He had asked for HIS usual, and even knew the waitress! I waited until she left, then voiced my question.

"Jack, have you been here before?"

"I come every once in a while. But this is the first time I've eaten with someone else." He grinned and my blush came back. I decided to move to a different topic.

"Alright, well, what would you like to know about me?"

"Everything," he said with a smile.

So he learned everything. He learned that my favorite color is royal blue; my favorite animal is a wolf; my favorite food is a burger, which I was getting to eat; he learned that I love to read, and prefer quiet places; I love the snow and ice, and that I don't think I'm beautiful. I've never thought I was, even though Seirì and my parents have told me. I've just never believed it.

"Why?!" Jack asked."You are absolutely beautiful. I've learned so much about you, and I love everything about you." He smiled softly.

I blushed again, and decided to change the subject. I asked about him this time. His favorite color is blue; he didn't have a favorite animal; his favorite food, I would find out when it got here; he liked quiet places as well and enjoyed listening to his surroundings; and he of course loved the ice and snow. His refusal to tell me his favorite food had me curious. I was wishing the food would arrive soon so we could eat.

"Two half pound, medium-rare, beef burgers with cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, and pickles." The waitress set the two burgers in front of us. I looked up at Jack, surprised. He looked up at me with the same look on his face.

"You got the same dish?" We asked at the same time. I laughed, blushing. He laughed lightly as well, putting a hand behind his head and grinning. We smiled at each other, and began eating. I was finished first and waited patiently while he ate. He was done soon after and we talked some more about each other's lives. I found that I liked to talk to Jack. It was extremely easy and he understood everything.

Eventually I had the sense to check the time. I took out my phone and looked at the time, cursing under my breath. Jack looked up, concerned.

"What's wrong, Maya?"

"I need to get home. As much as I would love to stay and talk, and trust me, I do, my parents will kill me if I don't get home soon," I said, standing up.

"I understand. I'll walk you home," Jack told me, standing up too.

He paid for our bill using money from a wallet I didn't notice before, then we left, heading back to my house. We walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward. We were perfectly comfortable in each other's presence now. Eventually we reached my house, and a sense of dread filled me. I realized I didn't want to leave. I guess Jack had the same idea.

"Well, I guess I have to leave now don't I," Jack asked, slightly sad.

"Yeah," I sighed."But maybe we could hang out more sometime?"

Hope lit in Jack's grey eyes and he smiled. "Yes, sometime would be perfect."

I smiled back and went inside my house, looking back at him one more time. He was leaning against his staff which was somehow staying up straight. I laughed slightly and then closed the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home! I'm going upstairs to my room!"

I didn't hear a response but I know they heard me. I went upstairs and on my bed, lay Seirì. She looked up and only said one word.

"Spill."

And so I did.

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 courtesy of me! Hopefully you guys like the scene in Suzie Q's and let me know if I got Jack's personality right! Reviews are appreciated so drop one on the way out. By the way thanks for your beautiful review dragatha! **

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**~ Cat and Icy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seirìna POV**

As soon as I ran off, I went to Maya's house, and waited for her to return.

It seemed to take forever, so I tried to hypnotize myself with my voice until I heard the door open. It was Maya. "Spill." I demanded.

So she did. She talked about how Jack likes Dr. Pepper(just like me), he doesn't have a favourite animal, he loves all shades of blue, he thinks she's gorgeous... "Hold up. He said you're gorgeous?"

Maya blushed. "Y-yeah..." She let out a very un-Maya-like giggle.

"Holy shit, girl! You like him! I can see it in your eyes, in your soul, and-" She cut me off.

"I don't like him!" Maya denied.

"If you don't like him, then how come you denied it? If you don't like him, you don't have to deny it!" I laughed, seeing the blush spread across her face.

I motioned for her to continue, and she gushed about how Jack already knew the waitress, how he had a usual, and how they ordered the same dish... "Okay, that's it. You two are made for each other."

Maya blushed, sighing in annoyance. "Will you stop it?!" She hissed angrily.

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'p'. I giggled, jumping out the window, ready to report to my brother, who has a serious crush on Maya. To bad so sad, bro!

I ran to my house, climbing up to my brothers window. "Hey, Asteío! Maya's got a boyfriend!" I shouted.

"W-what?!" He helped me into the room. "Tell me everything!" He demanded, hurt in his eyes. I did. "I knew her first! That Jack Frost is gonna pay!"

"Uh, Ast, I'm not so sure about that..." I tried to stop him.

"Seirìna, I saw her first! It's a code among men!" Asteío exclaimed.

I sighed, knowing what road he was going to take. "Okay, let me just say something. MAYA IS NOT PROPERTY! She ha a right to date anyone she wants, you can't just claim her! Now, accept the truth. She likes someone other than you."

"No." Asteío growled, running out of the entire town.

Only one word could describe this moment.

Shit.

**Alright! This is Seirì's side courtesy of Icy! So enjoy and drop a review below please! Opinions are appreciated!**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**~Cat and Icy**


	6. Chapter 6

**SofS 6**

**Maya POV **

When Seirì jumped out of the window, I ran to it, making sure she was okay. She landed on the ground, crouching, then ran to her house. I had no idea why though. I leaned out of my window, watching her. I was so focused on her that I didn't hear someone come up.

"Hey, Maya!"

I screamed and fell out of the window. The ground rushed toward me quickly, and I braced myself for what would be a painful impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see myself facing upward into the face of my savior. He looked like a gorgeous angel fallen from Heaven. His white hair sparkled in the moonlight, his eyes a beautiful blue-silver, almost like ice over a pond. I smiled.

"Am I dead?"

My angel chuckled. "No, but you were almost there."

I smiled and closed my eyes, savoring his voice. I thought about it, and it seemed familiar for some reason. Then it hit me. White hair, icy eyes? Jack! I started to struggle and felt arms around me. Wait. Jack Frost is holding me! I blushed.

"U-Umm, Jack?"

"Yes?" He looked at me with those beautiful eyes. Wait, beautiful? What's wrong with me?

"Y-You can take me back to my room and put me down now."

Jack seemed to finally realize that he was holding me and a faint tinge of pink touched his cheeks. He flew back up to my window and let me back through it. When he let go of me, for some reason I missed his warmth. Jack hovered outside my window, looking in, but not entering. Maybe he needed an invitation to come in like vampires?

"You can come in, Jack. I won't bite." Jack put one leg through the window, resting on the edge. "Much," I added, grinning at Jack's expression. He glanced toward the outside world quickly then puts his other leg inside. I grin. This will be fun.

I sit on my blanket, a soft, fur covered one with two wolves on it, a black one howling at the bright moon, and a silver one standing next to it, seeming to look straight at the viewer. Both stand on a snow covered bank surrounded by trees, the moonlight reflecting off the snow. I trace one of the wolf's head, then look up at Jack. He seems to be studying my room. I blush from his scrutiny. What if he doesn't like it?

The walls are painted black, as well as most of the other things in my room. He seems confused by this and I smile. I motion for him to sit where I was and when he does, I get up and go to my light switch, turning them all to "**OFF**". Then I go around the room, turning all sources of lights off and shutting my curtains. I'm sure Jack is quite confused now.

"Ready, Jack?"

"I guess. What's going to happen?"

I smirk. "Wait and see."

I work my way back to the switches, and turn on the third one. Previously hidden black lights turn on around my room, illuminating it. But that's not the best part. Oh no. When those lights came on, my room came to life. Beautiful colors covered my walls and furniture, making a gorgeous snow covered forest appear. On one wall, a pack of wolves ran through the trees, stronger together than apart. On another wall, the two wolves on my blanket stand, long and graceful. I can see Jack taking all this in with wide eyes, his mouth open in awe. I smile and sit down beside him, then lay back on my bed, the soft blanket tickling my cheek. I look up at my ceiling where the UV paint makes my ceiling a dark blue and stars in constellations dot it. Jack lays back with me, his shoulder touching mine.

"Wow. This is beautiful. Who did this?"

I blushed, even though he would never see it. "I did."

He turns over to look at me, propped up on one arm. "Really?"

I nod. I glance at Jack to see him watching me. I blush again and sit up, then stand, turning on the lights again. Jack hisses in pain and covers his eyes, curling into the fetal position. I smile, and go to sit back on my bed, leaning against the headboard. Jack eventually uncovers his eyes and sits up, rubbing his temples. His staff leans against the edge of my bed, seeming to be forgotten. He turns toward me and we start to talk again. Eventually the conversation turns back to the paintings on my wall.

"You have an incredible talent for art. It's amazing."

"Thanks." I blush, Jack's smile softening at the sight. He reaches his hand up to brush my hair behind my ear, then leans closer, but is interrupted by something. Or should I say, _someone_.

Seirì dove in through my window, somehow opening the curtains before she came in, and landed on my floor, rolling to her feet, completely unharmed. She threw her arms out wide, pretending to bow to an invisible audience.

"Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind." She turned to us. "I've always wanted to do that." She grins, then notices Jack. Her smile falters, but then a mischievous glint enters her eyes.

"_Jack and Maya, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then c-_", I cut her off by springing across the room and slapping my hand across her mouth. In response, she decides to lick my hand. It feels weird but I keep my hand there until I can't take it anymore, then rip my hand away, wiping the spit on Seirì's shirt.

"Eww!"

"Well you should have let me finish the song. Now, where was I?" I glared at her, warning her not to finish. "Fine, fine. Now, I have some news."

"What kind of news," Jack asked.

"Bad news. About my brother, Asteìo."

My eyes widened, realizing what she was talking about. Seirì had let it slip that he liked me, a lot. She said that I was all he talked about. And I'm guessing she told him, which means that he's upset now. Oh no.

"Maya, he's gone. He left town. And I think he went to find someone."

"Who is he going to find," Jack asked.

Seirì looked at him, her eyes sad. She sighed, then answered.

"Pitch. He's going to find Pitch."

The objects in my room started shaking and the smaller ones started to float. I tried getting it under control, but it was no use. Pitch was my worst nightmare as a kid, literally. I had blocked him out, but just hearing his name made me frozen with fear. My powers betrayed how I really felt. All I could think about was how much he had scared me, still scared me.

**Seirìna POV**

I looked around the room in confusion. Maya knew Pitch? I sung a soft song in her ear, calming her down. "Okay, Maya, how do you know Pitch?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Maya scowled.

I raised my hands in defeat. "He was my brothers imaginary friend a long time ago. He'd stop by everyday. I had Nightmares all the time because of him. I found him talking to a Night Mare once, and I heard why he even bothered to talk to Asteío." I paused, thinking of how to say this. I decided to be as blunt as I possibly could. "He wasn't there for my brother. He was there for me. He wanted my voice so that he could take over Snowhaven, and use our powers to defeat the Guardians."

Jack looked at me funny. "Pitch wants you to conspire with him?!"

"Yes. Though I never would. The Guardians have always been kind to Snowhaven. Ain't that right, Maya?"

Maya just nodded. I looked at her, willing her to speak. "When I was little, Pitch was my Nightmare come true. He taunted me all the time, gave me nightmares all the time. If you thought Neilah was bad enough for me... I had to have the King of Nightmares himself come after me."

Jack hugged Maya gently. "It's okay. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Sudden realization dawned in Jack's eyes. "You know the Guardians?"

I nodded slowly, an incredulous look spreading across my face.

"Did they ever, I don't know, mention a new addition to their ranks?" Jack looked worried.

"No. But then again, I haven't seen them in ages. So there might've been."

"There was." Jack said solemnly. "Me."

**Jack POV **

First, I come to this little town to check it out because Bunny said there was something that I might like. Little did I know that he was meaning _someone_. I just happened to be flying around town, just kind of halfway looking for whatever Bunny wanted me to see, and I flew over the high school. The teens were milling around outside, some at their lockers, others on the grass talking. None of them really caught my attention until I saw _her_.

Her dirty blonde hair curled in ringlets down her back. A dark blue jacket hung over her shoulders and I could barely see the beginning of a design over the edge. It was about the color of mine. Her jeans were slightly faded and her Converses looked as if they got a lot of wear in them.

I landed in the courtyard, moving to peer around a corner at her. She stood at her locker, gathering her books. I still hadn't seen her face yet. She finally turned and walked away, flicking her hand back toward her locker. It shut with a clang, even though she hadn't touched it. Wait a second. She didn't touch it? I pondered that until she turned my way, and then all my thoughts flew away.

Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, like the ocean. When I looked closer though, I saw gold on the inside. But looking past her outward appearance, I saw kindness and love. She was a beautiful girl, inside and out. I fell in love at that moment.

Of course, that's when Seirì decided to scare me, and tell me that she knew the girl who had interested me so much. Then she told me we could meet! My heart jumped wildly. But the one kink in the plan was that she didn't believe in me. But Seirì assured me we could get her to believe. I sure hoped so.

That evening we finally met. When we went to Suzie Q's and talked, I fell more and more in love. She was the easiest person to talk to and she talked back with me. I could have a conversation with her. Heck, I could listen to her talk about quantum physics and not be the least bit bored.

After I walked her home, I flew into the clouds, shouting with joy. She was everything I wanted in a girl and she could see me! I flew back down to her house, laying on the roof just outside her window. I could hear her and Seirì talking about me. Then she admitted to liking me! I sat up, grinning. My thoughts about our future were interrupted when I heard a dull "thud" come from down below. I looked over and Seirì had jumped from Maya's second story window to the ground, perfectly unharmed. Interesting. Then I saw someone leaning out of her window. Maya herself. I jumped down onto her window sill, balancing on my toes.

"Hey, Maya!"

She screamed and lost her balance, falling out of the window. I didn't have a second though as I dove after her, catching her in my arms. Her eyes were shut tightly and her arms wrapped around my neck as if I was keeping her in this world. I smiled. She eventually opened her eyes, confusion making them a bright blue. She thought she was dead, but I assured her she wasn't. After that she seemed to realize who I was.

"Uh, Jack? You can put me down now."

"Oh..."

"You can come in, Jack. I won't bite... Much."

When she said that it startled me but I came all the same. After that, she showed me her room and let me tell you, it is amazing. The paintings on the wall are so detailed it's as if I am actually in the forest. The pack of wolves looked as if they were breathing. I was awestruck. Then she turned on the light, blinding me. That hurt.

But then she laid down beside me. I was about to kiss her when Seirì decided to drop in. That girl sure knows how to ruin a moment.

Seirì began to bow to an invisible audience, thanking no one in particular. She turned to us, a wide grin spread across her face, saying that she'd always wanted to do that. She then seemed to notice me for the first time. Her smile faltered for the smallest second, before becoming a mischievous smirk.

"Jack and Maya, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, the c-"

She was cut off by Maya planting a hand on her mouth. Maya pulled her hand away after about thirty seconds, exclaiming, "Ew!"

Seirì looked at her with a deadpan. "Well, you should have let me finish the song. Now, where was I?" Maya shot her a dangerous glare. "Fine, fine. Now, I have some news."

"What kind of news?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

She explained that her brother had a big crush on Maya for the longest time and now that I was in the picture, he was beyond angry. I felt slightly protective of her. It's his fault for not trying. I was thinking about that, half listening, but when the word "Pitch" was said, that totally caught my attention. Apparently both had experienced encounters with him. Maya even still seemed to be haunted by him. She looked to be trying to keep something under control. Everything in her room seemed to start shaking. Even a couple pencils, staplers, and other small objects started levitating a couple inches above the surfaces they were originally sitting on. Seirì noticed and sang quickly, seeming to calm her down. The objects slowly went back to their original positions. Interesting. She was just full of surprises. After she calmed down, I decided to start asking questions.

"So, how do you two know of the Guardians?"

Seri answered that they came by sometimes, but she hadn't heard from them in a while. Maybe they had heard I made it to their ranks.

"Did they mention anyone becoming a new member?"

She answered that she hadn't. Hurt filled my gut. They didn't know?

"Me. I am the new Guardian."

They both seemed surprised and Maya seemed to look at me in a new light, seeming to almost distance herself from me. Why? Was it because I had told her I was a Guardian? That doesn't change how I feel about her. I don't care that she's mortal and I'm immortal. I just want to be with her.

**Yay! Three POVs this chapter! And I'm so so so sorry that this is late... I've been busy with family stuff. Well we finally know how Jack feels! He's in love! But... Now Pitch is coming. And Maya may actually be considering staying away! Oh no! **

**Oh! By the way! This story will be moving over to another account. Now don't worry, it'll still be written by me and Icy, but we have created a joint account. The account is named Icy-Blue Cat. So please, go check it out later and I'll try to get this on there as soon as possible. **

**Guys and girls, please please PLEASE review! Tell me how you think it would be better, but don't just flame the story. Constructive criticism is appreciated. We love you all! **

**The dark isn't always bad so keep the fire burning! **

**~Cat and Icy**


End file.
